


Hit Me with Your Best Shot

by chezamanda, Jo (mindsofiron)



Category: Don Jon (2013), The Town (2010)
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Masturbation, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Safer Sex, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindsofiron/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> She was never like this. She didn’t beg. She <b>never</b> begged. What the hell was he doing to her?</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me with Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Jo and I are finally posting this cracky little idea we had. We even [made a playlist](http://8tracks.com/chezamanda/hit-me-with-your-best-shot) for it. Thanks to Pamela for reading over this and making it not suck.
> 
> As usual, no harm intended and certainly no money made off of this. Just porn. So much porn.

It had been about a week. Barbara Sugarman never cried over a man who wouldn’t give up everything for her, but she was. Well, to be accurate, she was lying on the couch of a classy hotel in Boston (she doesn’t slum it anywhere) with ice packs over her eyes to take down the swelling. She couldn’t go out with swollen eyes, and she was planning on going out to a bar at the request of her girlfriends.

She didn’t even really want to do anything but sit at home and eat ice cream and watch those movies that had always given her hope in romance and in love, but really it was about time to do something. And, she reasoned, if she could make it to the gym, she could make it to a bar. She’d show him what he was missing. She didn’t have a problem getting guys. She was Barbara Sugarman, and Jon asked for her fucking name so he could ask her out. She was gonna make him regret picking those girls in his precious videos over her.

This club was rowdier and noisier than the ones she was used to, but it wasn’t like she minded. Plus their vodka cranberry was amazing, and Lisa beside her always made things better. The girls were excited as usual, bubbling away about how it was totally fine and Barbara would _totally find someone new soon because are you kidding? Look at how gorgeous you are!_ She hoped that they were right. She was starting to mope again, chewing absentmindedly on her little straw and pouting slightly to herself when a guy who looked like he belonged in prison sauntered into the club like he owned the place. 

She eyed him carefully, Gina and Lisa’s words lost on her ears as she watched him clear the floor to the bar and order a drink. His arms were ropes of muscle and veiny, better than Jon’s had ever been, and that buzzcut… nothing much to hold on to, but his jawline made her want to ride his face until she came. 

_Wait, what?_

Barbara Sugarman wasn’t a stranger to lust, but she sure as hell wasn’t attracted to fucking thugs. 

Gina’s sharp elbow jabbed into her side.

“Ow, watch it babe!” she yelped, holding her drink out of the way and narrowly escaping a spill on her new Leger dress.

“I see you staring,” Gina smirked, all too knowing and suggestive as she sipped on her Jack and Coke. Barbara rolled her eyes, hoping it was nonchalant enough that Gina played off her staring as horror and not extreme attraction ( _which it totally was. Fuck_ ).

“It’s fine to have one night stands, you know,” Gina continued, obviously not deterred by Barbara’s poker face, “Besides you know, that looks like just what you need. Guy’s hot, you gotta admit. He’s got some pretty nice arms, and I bet he’ll fuck you like a man too and not like a teenage boy masturbating over porn.”

“Gina!” She protested before calming her voice and trying to sound like she was not considering the idea. “Naw, but I wouldn’t even go for him in the first place, you know?”

“What? You know I’m right, and that’s exactly why you should go for it. C’mon.” 

At a click of Gina’s fingers, Lisa was over by Barbara’s side and they were dragging her to the bar amidst her half-hearted protests. They lined up a bunch of tequila shots in front of her, and it only took a moment’s hesitance and her remembering how Jon certainly hadn’t hesitated to go back to porn for her to down each one. 

Tipsy enough to let her guard down but clear-headed enough to realise her attraction and desire to fuck Mr. Mobster a few feet away had only increased, she watched him. He looked over at her, holding her gaze, and she chewed on the straw with a coy little look. That was her favorite move. Never failed.

His smirk was dirty and arrogant, and god, did it turn her on like no one had before. Arrogant, dirty bastards usually put her off, but not this one. Turning her back on him, she walked to a darker corner with booths in the club with her hips swaying a little more than usual. She knew he liked what he saw.

Before she reached the booths, he backed her against the wall and invaded her personal space.

“You been staring at me, doll,” his voice was deep and penetrating, raising a shiver through her body. “You like what you see?”

She gave him a little smirk and nodded shyly, biting her bottom lip.

“Goddamn. You’re sexy,” he murmured, words coming out as little hums against the skin of her neck. She drew in a sharp breath and arched against him as his hands swept down her back to cup her ass, hauling her against him.

“Uh uh,” she managed, putting her palm against his solid chest. “No fucking.”

He lifted his eyebrows incredulously at her, but she only gave him her coy smile again and pulled him out to the dance floor. If she was going to do this, it was going to be on her terms.

To give him some credit, he let her have her way. She turned her back to him and brought his arms around her body. His hands were warm and firm and a tad demanding as he stroked them up and down her sides in long, sweeping moves. God, she wanted them on her tits and between her legs already. The beat of the music was intoxicating as much as the lights were disorienting, and she rolled her ass against his crotch where she could feel his cock already starting to pay attention. Looked like she hadn’t lost any of her game at all, then. One song into their dancing and he was already nuzzling her neck and groaning filthy things in her ear. Normally, she’d be out of the door and gone by this point, but she was getting unbearably wet and responding with little whimpers she that couldn’t help. He reached up with one hand boldly and cupped one breast, and she allowed him the pleasure of hearing her gasp against his ear.

“That’s it princess, you want me too don’t you?” he growled at her, “I wanna fuck you silly. Wanna take you somewhere and pound my hard cock into you ‘til you’re begging for it.”

“I don’t beg,” she gasped.

“I’ll make you,” he said, smirking against her skin before he took her hand and led her out. The thought of doing something that she never does made her giddy. She followed him because he was hot and she wanted him so fucking badly that she could overlook the fact that they just met.

“Oh yeah?” she challenged, just for the sake of it.

“Yeah, doll,” he rasped, “‘m gonna make you beg for my cock. Bet you beg real pretty, don’t you, princess?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she said, throwing a teasing look over her shoulder as she pushed away from him and headed towards the bathrooms.

Air, she needed air and a moment to collect herself. Maybe she was thinking too much about this. She didn’t do rebounds. She waited, made the next guy earn it. This wasn’t a long term type of guy and god, did her body want him despite everything else. Just before she turned the corner into the ladies’ room, she caught him waiting for her by one of the booths. His gaze was heavy and piercing even in the dim light of the club and she felt her breath catch. 

The line took forever, but she still appreciated the small break she had from the pounding music and the sound of his voice in her ear. She locked the stall door behind her, her mind still on the feeling of his hands roaming over her curves as she hiked up the bottom of her skin tight dress and slipped her fingers into her panties. God, she was wet. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d gotten this turned on by some random guy and she wanted to hate it, but it felt so fucking good. 

Biting back a moan, she brought her other hand up to squeeze her breast through the material, just as he had done moments earlier. She ground against the heel of her hand and came with that raspy, deep voice promising her he’d fuck her senseless echoing in her head. It was so quick that she had to steady herself against the wall.

“Fuck,” she said under her shaky breath. She pulled her dress back down and flushed the toilet, just to make it seem like she wasn’t in there touching herself.

If anyone had noticed, they didn’t say anything as she walked past the line of women and over to the sinks. Her eyeliner was smudged at the corners of her eyes and a flush that started in her cheeks had spread all the way down to her chest, nearly matching the red of her dress. She cleaned herself up, fixing her makeup until it looked perfect, and made sure that her dress laid against her body right. There was a basket of condoms with the club’s logo on the foil. Shooting a look at the girl next to her, she grabbed a handful and stuffed them into her purse.

Better safe than sorry.

He was still waiting when she walked out. More resolved than ever, Barbara marched back over to him and demanded to know his name. He owed her that much if she was going to fuck him.

“The fuck kind of name is Jem for a guy?” she said.

“That’s just my name, princess,” he said, putting one arm up and trapping her between his solid body and the wall. “Gonna tell me yours before I get my cock inside you?”

She swallowed hard as another sweep of heat washed through her body. How was he getting to her so easily? 

“Barbara.”

One big hand slipped around her waist, drawing her right up against his body. His stubble rasped against her neck as his voice rumbled in her ear. “That’s a real pretty name.”

He tasted like whiskey when he kissed her, his mouth hot and demanding against hers. Instead of pushing him off, she found herself curling her fingers into the black t-shirt. His thigh wedged itself between her legs and he brought his hands down to cup her ass, bringing her pussy right up against his muscular thigh. She gasped into his mouth. 

“Where you staying?”

The hotel was a short cab ride away, but to Barbara it felt like hours with Jem’s hand creeping its way up her inner thigh. She pushed it away, crossing her leg and giving him a challenging glare. It might not be how she usually does things, but he would still have to earn his way into her panties. He only grinned and looked out the window, but kept his hands to himself. The warmth of his touch still lingered on her soft inner thigh.

She sent a short text to the girls to let them know what was going on and that she would let them know when he was gone. Two very enthusiastic replies chimed in by the time they pulled up to the hotel. Slipping out of the taxi, she left him to pay the driver while she stood beneath the awning. 

“Lead the way, princess,” he said as he walked up to her.

Much to her surprise, he kept from pawing her in the elevator, though he did settle his hand on the small of her back. The sensation of it made her shiver. She loved when guys did that. 

“Real fancy place,” he commented once she opened the door to the room and flicked on the lights. 

Jem settled into the sofa in the suite’s living room, looking at her with that same panty-melting grin as before. He patted his leg invitingly. “C’mere, sweetheart.”

Barbara hung back for just a moment, working out how she was going to approach the situation. It wasn’t easy with her body trying to override her common sense. She sauntered over to him and settled into his lap so that her body was pressed fully against his. His cock was hard beneath his jeans and her head swam because she knew it was all because of her. She draped her arms around his broad shoulders and leaned down to kiss him. He returned it roughly, pulling her against him so that she was practically riding his cock until she pushed him back.

“Think you’re gonna fuck me?” she asked, drawing her perfectly manicured thumb over his goatee. 

“That’s the plan, princess,” he said. “First, I want my dick in that pretty mouth of yours.”

“Uh uh, I don’t think so.”

His eyebrows jumped toward his hairline. “Oh yeah? Don’t like to or don’t know how?” he asked, almost teasingly.

“I just don’t,” she said defensively.

She never did. Any guy who was lucky enough to get into her bed didn’t get their dicks sucked. If they were good to her, she might give them a handjob, but she never put her mouth down there. At least, not since the first and last time she’d tried it back in high school. It had been a disaster and she had sworn off of it from that moment onward. 

Except now, she was intrigued by the idea. The thrill of uncertainty rushed through her. She wanted to rebel against everything she’d refused to do before. Wasn’t that what one night stands were for?

“It’s real easy,” he told her. “But if you don’t think you’re up to it…”

Her eyes narrowed at him. Bastard.

She slid out of his lap and onto the floor, never breaking eye contact with him as she went. Her eyes drifted down to where his hands were busy undoing his jeans and shucking them, along with his underwear, down to the floor. His dick jutted out from his body, hard and flushed red; about average but perfectly thick. She’d never really looked at one before, at least not for very long. They’d never really been all that appealing. Perhaps her tastes had changed or maybe it was just something about him, but wetness surged between her thighs again at the sight of his cock, making her ache to feel it inside of her.

He wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a slow stroke as he looked down at her. “Pull your dress down, princess. Wanna see those tits.”

She opened her mouth to say… something. There was a part of her that wanted to balk at the idea, but the rough, deep quality of his voice made her face feel warm. She wanted to do what he told her. Reaching behind her back, she pulled the zipper down until the bright red fabric came loose around her body. She shrugged and let it fall down her arms, pushing it out of her way but still leaving it on around her waist.

“Jesus,” he whispered to himself.

A flash of pride cut through the heady arousal that had overtaken her body. 

He liked what he saw.

Giving him a smug grin, she leaned down over his lap and tentatively ran her tongue around the head of his cock as he held it. The fluid there was slightly musky and bitter, but not terrible. There was a hitch in his breathing that told her she must be doing something right as she continued tracing lazy patterns around the head. With his other hand, he grabbed a bunch of her hair and held it back from her face.

“That’s it, baby,” he groaned when she turned her head to the side, tasting the shaft of his cock.

His hand moved out of the way, replaced by her considerably smaller one at the very base. She opened her mouth and engulfed the top half of his cock, as much as she could stand to have in her mouth, and sucked. 

“Watch the teeth,” he hissed.

Something Gina had once mentioned about covering your teeth while blowing a guy came to mind. She let go of his cock just long enough to reposition her lips and tongue so that they covered her teeth, then sucked him back down again. A deep groan vibrated through him. 

“Good girl.”

She found her rhythm, working her hand and mouth in time to make up for the fact that she couldn’t get it all down. He didn’t seem to mind as far as she could tell - just groaning and swearing with every stroke she made. His hips twitched beneath her as though he were trying desperately not to thrust up into her mouth. 

It was so messy. The amount of saliva that was coming from her mouth combined with the sticky precome dripping from his cock covered her hand and made everything slick. In a weird way, she liked it. She realized that no matter how they were positioned, she was really the one in control. The very thought of that made her flash hot. 

A dull ache set in the hinges of her jaw, making it harder and harder to keep sucking him off. She lifted her head, looking up at him through her thick eyelashes. Her hand still worked him, up and down, up and down, with a little twist between strokes. His head was leaning back against the couch, eyes closed and his jaw slack. Sweat trailed down the sides of his face and followed the curve of his neck in little rivulets. All because of her.

His cock was throbbing in her grasp. The sound of his breathing had changed, more rapid and shallow. He had to be close. Wrapping her free hand around the back of his neck, she pulled him down for a messy kiss, sharing the taste of his cock. 

“Gonna come for me, baby?” she panted against his mouth. 

Even though he was the one about to get off, she felt like she was spinning out of control too. It felt amazing - freeing, even. Her fist doubled up on his cock, forcing him closer and closer to his breaking point.

“Want… your mouth,” he gasped.

“Uh uh,” she said. “But you can come on my tits.”

He groaned, kissing her roughly. That sounded like a “yes” to her. Her hand continued its quick, sharp strokes until he came with a shout. A half second later, something warm and wet spurted against her chest, dripping down into her more than ample cleavage. He swore, shuddering violently before coming to lean against her forehead.

“Goddamn, princess,” he said, still panting moments later. She was proud of her work.

He trailed a finger through the mess of come on her chest and presented it to her. There was something of a challenging look in his eyes that she couldn’t back away from. She made a show of it, closing her mouth over his long, thick index finger and slowly dragging back. Her eyes never left his, looking up at him the same way she had when it was his cock in her mouth, as she licked his finger clean. Something flashed in his gaze, something dark and hot that made her insides twist.

“C’mere,” he said and hauled her back up into his lap.

Before she realized what was happening, his mouth was on her, cleaning up the come he had shot onto her tits. It was her turn to groan. The soft, wet heat of his mouth contrasted perfectly with the rasp of his stubble against her sensitive flesh. She arched into it, her body needing more and he was all too happy to indulge her.

“Fuck, your tits are perfect,” he said before diving back into them.

He tugged down the black lace cups so he could get at her nipples and she yelped with pleasure. They always were incredibly sensitive. He sucked at each one, gently setting the sharp edge of his teeth against them as he did so until she was squirming in his lap. She was so wound up that she was sure she could come just from that. 

As it was, she was rocking desperately against him, seeking something to grind on so she could ease the ache that was building low in her stomach and throbbing in her pussy. He seemed to sense his, because he tugged her dress off completely and reached a hand to cup her crotch, growling at the wetness he found.

“Goddamn, princess,” he murmured against her tits, nipping at the skin in between wet kisses and licks. “You’re desperate, hm? Tell me how you want to come.”

At this, she let out a little whine, frustrated at her lack of vocabulary to describe how she needed to come. What the hell did he mean? She wanted to come, that was it. What did he mean how? Couldn’t a man as hot as him just fuck her and have his way with her and make her come at the same time?

“Don’t stop,” she insisted. “Just don’t stop,”

“Yeah, doll?” he rasped. “Gotta tell me how you want it. Or do you not know?”

She furrowed her brows and ground down on his hand desperately, his rough palm and fingers were right there, and yet they weren’t exactly where she needed them. The bastard was teasing. She knew this, but she couldn’t do more than shake her head because she wasn’t gonna tell him to eat her pussy or anything like that. Jon liked her to talk dirty and she could well enough, but asking for a man to do something like that - asking for a stranger to put his fingers in her panties…

“You want me to fuck you with my fingers? Eat your pussy and make you come all over my face? Make you beg? I bet you secretly like to beg, huh? Such a dirty little slut grinding on my hand like this.”

She moaned at the unexpected bolt of heat that ran through her and rocked harder against his palm, so close - but he pulled his hand away and her hips attempted to follow the movement, but he held them down.

“You like being called a dirty little slut, don’t you, princess?” He grinned at her, but it was a fierce, predatory grin that made her shiver and whimper. “Tell me what you like.”

Frowning in annoyance, Barbara was forced to admit with a small shake of her head that she didn’t, in fact, know what she really liked in sex. She just knew that the few guys with the privilege of making love to her in the past certainly knew what they were doing, although none seemed as confident and as irritatingly sexy as this _Jem_ , whatever that stupid name was.

“Damn,” he muttered, “your boys never fuck you good and hard before? Never gotten between your thighs and eaten that pretty little pussy until you were begging?”

She pressed her lips together against the moan that was building in her throat at his words and his rough voice. Composing herself, she shook her head and flipped her hair over her shoulder again.

“They did once or twice, but it was never any good, you know? I don’t think it feels good if you don’t know what you’re doing.” She didn’t know what came over her, but she levelled her gaze at him and tilted her chin up a little in defiance.

He chuckled, and annoyance and arousal flared up inside her simultaneously at that.

“Why don’t you show me how you bring yourself off, princess?”

“No,” she shook her head prettily, leaning down to kiss him again and guiding his hand back between her thighs.

“Uh uh, sweetheart, that wasn’t a request,” he drawled lazily, drawing a finger lightly down the center of her panties before resting his arms on her thighs.

She pouted at him, trying to regain control and get him to kiss her again, but his hard stare was making her wetter, and it wasn’t long before she was slipping her hand into her panties and grinding against the heel of it just like in the bathroom of that stupid club where she’d met this bastard who was pushing all of the buttons she didn’t even know she had.

He swore under his breath when she started circling her hips and her breath caught. She let out a few small whimpers, aiming a few glances at him from under her lashes again as he watched her hungrily. He tugged down her panties to watch what she was doing. His groans came quiet at first before they started to sound hungry, and she felt a little surge of pride in her as she watched him grow hard again and start to stroke himself in time with her hips.

It came to a point and she closed her eyes, moaning and sucking in quick, short breaths as she worked her hips, rubbing her clit against her hand in a desperate attempt to come.

“Stop,” he ordered. “You can’t come until I say so.”

She whimpered and shook her head, ignoring him until he pulled her hand away and got his hands on her, manhandling her until she was on all fours on the couch with her ass to him. She wanted to swear at him in frustration when he did nothing but watch her for a few moments. Then he framed her ass with his warm, calloused hands, and she couldn’t help pushing back into the touch.

“Got such a fine ass, sweetheart. All heart-shaped and full and gorgeous. Gonna let me fuck you from behind?”

God, his words were getting her all hot again. She reached down again but he shoved her hand away and put his mouth between her thighs, licking hungrily at her slick cunt and fucking his tongue into her. She took back all she said about it not being good. It was beyond good; it was fucking amazing having his hot, seeking tongue buried in her pussy and the roughness of his skin against hers. She hated to admit it, but she almost wanted to keep him around and make him do this for her forever.

She pushed back against his face enthusiastically, keening and whining for more until he gave it to her. He licked broad stripes up from her clit, sucking at it noisily, and she jumped and pressed her face into the couch seats, elbow giving out from sheer arousal. He moaned just like he had when she had her mouth on his dick. The idea that he was enjoying this almost as much as she was made her eyes roll back. Fuck, it was too much. 

“Fuck you,” she gasped. “Don’t stop, oh god, I’m so close.”

She started to circle her hips again, but he put his hands on her thighs and took his mouth away from her pussy. Swearing, she looked back at him angrily to see why he had pulled away. His roguish grin was temporarily covered as he wiped his mouth. It returned in full force as she slapped her on the ass, leaning over her. Her pussy ached at that sharp crack and the feeling of his solid, warm body pressed against hers. A hand wound into her hair and tugged her back so he could kiss her, and boy, was it the filthiest kiss of her lifetime. She’d never thought that her wetness could taste this good in someone else’s mouth, and she sucked at his tongue greedily until they were both making the nastiest noises she ever recalled hearing. 

“I said I’d make you beg, doll,” he reminded her, leering at her as he sucked a mark into her neck. She was so far gone that she didn’t even try to stop him. Palm flat against her skin, he drew his hand down her arm and then her side, curving around her belly to cup her pussy again. His finger slid into the wet mouth of her cunt, teasing slightly before slipping back up to trace infuriatingly light circles around her clit.

She made a small noise at the back of her throat and tried to rock against his hand so that he would touch her more fully, but he easily evaded the touch and continued to drag his finger through her slit teasingly. 

“ _Please_ ,” she finally managed, and he rewarded her by rubbing her clit briefly and pressing another wet kiss to her neck.

“Please what, doll? Remember you’re my dirty little slut right now.”

“Not,” she reminded him through gritted teeth, but he tugged her head back and grazed her earlobe with his teeth. She shivered.

“Yes you are,” he murmured, “You took my cock so nicely in that pretty little mouth of yours. You let me come all over your gorgeous tits, and you let me eat you out. You’re my dirty little slut.”

A breathy moan broke past her lips at that.

“Oh,” he grinned. “You like that. Beg me, princess. I know you wanna come for me,”

Abandoning all sense of propriety for the throbbing heat between her legs, she nodded desperately and cupped her own tit with one hand, playing with her nipple. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, and it was so weird because normally she didn’t care much for feeling such things but as if she weren’t already dripping, this made her pussy clench hard.

“Please,” she whimpered, “Mm… please, please.”

“Please what, doll?” He was so fucking demanding, even his fingers drawing swirls through her wetness and evading her touch like it really was a fucking game.

“Please make me come,” she sobbed.

“Nuh uh, princess. I think I wanna hear you beg some more before I let you come,”

God, she was putty in his hands, especially when he teased the slick mouth of her cunt just so, with his fingers dipping in briefly and then withdrawing. 

“C’mon, baby, I wanna hear you beg in that pretty voice of yours.”

“Fuck, oh god, please, please can I come for you?” she pleaded, rocking forward into his firm grip and gasping in relief when he didn’t pull away. He pressed two fingers into her and flattened his palm against her clit, letting her work herself on his hand until she was close.

“Yeah, you can come for me, you dirty little slut. You’re such a good girl for me. I told you I’d make you beg,” he growled into her ear hotly. 

Crying out helplessly, she felt her pussy flutter around his thick fingers as she came hard against his hand, bucking wildly. She felt like she was going to come completely undone as he continued to work her, drawing her orgasm from her body.

He groaned hotly against her neck. Kissing her pulse point sloppily, he drew his hand away from her cunt and gave himself a few stiff strokes.

“Condoms’re in my purse,” she began weakly, and then, on second thought, reached out and grabbed one for him. Better not have him going through her purse.

He took it from her and rolled it on, giving her lusty, heat-filled looks as he did. The sheer intensity of his gaze made her moan as she watched over her shoulder. Bending to give her one last good lick along her cunt that made her shudder, he pressed the fat head of his cock against her pussy and slid in slowly. God, he was thick and he filled her out so nicely. Most guys that she had been with before were good, but nowhere near this big. It was just this side of too much but she couldn’t wait for him to really start fucking her with it.

“God, baby, so fuckin’ tight,” he groaned. 

His big, strong hands wrapped around her hips, and he set a rough pace, his hips snapping against her ass as he fucked her. She scrambled for purchase, grabbing onto the arm of the couch in front of her for some kind of leverage and held on for dear life. They were right in front of a window and she could see the ghostly reflection of their bodies in the darkened glass. He was so much bigger than her that just watching them made her cry out. Anyone who was looking out the window in the building across from the hotel could probably see them, see her getting fucked by this tattooed thug that had made her throw all caution out the window.

“Like that, princess? Like my dick pounding into your tight little pussy?” he ground out, his hand striking her ass and making her gasp.

“Y… _yes_!” she sobbed. She couldn’t remember ever getting it this good. Not like this, it had never been like this with anyone else. He knew exactly where to touch her to make her lose her mind.

He leaned down over her, pulling her head back roughly by the roots of her hair. “That’s my good little slut,” he breathed into her ear. 

Wrapping an arm around her middle, he hauled her up against his body, somehow his cock still inside of her. He met her gaze in the reflection of the window, hot and desperate just like she looked. Both arms were around her now, one over her hips and the other across her breasts; she was trapped. His fingers trailed down between her legs and stroked her slick pussy lips before he found her clit again. She bit her lip, whimpering as he toyed with it.

“Play with your tits while I fuck you, princess,” he ordered, leaning her forward just a little and dropping the arm that had been across her chest back to the side. His hand returned to her hip.

She brought her hands up to cup her breasts and sucked in a breath. They were so sensitive right now that even the lightest touch made her clench. Still holding his gaze in the glass, she pinched and rolled the pink tips until they were aching and hard beneath her fingers. Though she would never say it out loud, she was pretty proud of her tits. They were large and full and bounced with every thrust he gave her.

He still worked her clit, making that tension that had been coiling at the base of her spine grow even tighter. She brought one hand up to the back of his head, arching back so that his mouth was on hers again. It was messy and hot and shot right down to the center of her. She couldn’t believe how close he had gotten her already. Something gave way inside of her, something dark and unexpected that made her feel like she was out of control.

“That’s it, princess, come on my cock,” he moaned against her lips. “Wanna feel you come for me.”

“Yeah, baby, gonna come for you,” she whimpered. “Love your big cock inside me. Fuck me, baby, fuck me.”

“Yeah? You like it me fucking you, princess? Bet you’re gonna spend the next few nights thinking about my cock inside your tight little pussy,” he growled roughly, nipping and sucking hard at her bottom lip. His fingers were rough on her clit, almost too rough. She keened and bucked against him, frenzied and helpless to stop the long climax that suddenly swept through her body.

“Fuck, you coming, baby?” His voice was gravel in her ear. She hadn’t thought it was possible to come so hard, but she could feel herself fluttering uncontrollably around his thick cock. God, she never wanted it to stop.

His thrusts were rougher, more desperate than before. She could only hold on as he fucked up into her, chasing his own orgasm. He came with a loud grunt, his hands tightening on her as his cock throbbed inside of her. 

When it passed, his cock slipped out of her and she let out a little whine. It was like she missed the fullness of his cock inside of her already. He brushed her hair back and tucked it behind her ear, kissing her ear and grinning.

“You like havin’ my cock in you, huh doll?”

“Not if you keep talking like that.” She rolled her eyes, suddenly caught between finding his cockiness annoying and arousing at the same time. She thought for a moment before adding, “Let’s take a shower and I’ll show you out. Don’t think you wanna stay the night,”

“Don’t really do sleepovers,” he said, getting up and dropping the condom in the trash before heading to the bathroom. She followed, keeping a strict eye on him to make sure he didn’t steal anything. 

Once in the shower, he grabbed at her and gave her a filthy kiss that she couldn’t help but return in kind. As much as she was conflicted, she couldn’t deny that his kisses were something else. His hands trailed down her sides and tried to reach down to cup her ass, but this time she pulled away and shoved a soap bar at him, smirking as she did it.

“Don’t think you got another one in you right now,” she murmured, kissing him chastely. He relented then and turned his attention to showering. 

Just as she finished rinsing the conditioner from her hair, he pressed his solidly muscled body right up against her back and wrapped both arms around her. Some small part of her wanted to shove him off and tell him he already had his fill, but her desire had returned in full force and she relaxed in his hold. He cupped both breasts in impossibly large hands and she mewled, suddenly wanting more.

“That’s my little slut,” he growled in her ear as he played with her tits. “Can’t get enough.”

One hand slid down the wet plane of her stomach and cupped her pussy, pressing firmly against it while his other hand still toyed at her breast. He held her like that until she was whining and desperate. She was never like this. She didn’t beg. She _never_ begged. What the hell was he doing to her?

“Still all wet for me,” he said, sliding his middle finger between her folds and making her whimper. “Yeah, that’s it, princess. Open up for me.”

She was beyond words at this point, her hands trying to gain purchase on his wet skin as she shivered and moaned beneath his touch. His mouth sucked at her throat, teeth scraping against her skin and making her even more crazed. Her face felt flushed and her thoughts were swimming in the thick haze of desire that had clouded her mind. He manhandled her against the tile and moved in front of her, shouldering himself between her thighs until she felt his breath against her mound.

Before her brain could catch up with what was happening, his tongue swept up through her folds, following the same path as his fingers. She cried out, fingers skidding across the wet tiles. It felt like a bolt had shot through her body when his tongue touched her clit. 

“Oh, _fuck_!” she shouted, her voice almost cracking it was so rough.

He buried his face in her pussy, noisily sucking and lapping at her wetness like he’d never tasted anything as good. His hands kept her from slipping, even with her hips bucking like crazy. She reached down and grasped at the back of his head, her manicured nails scraping against his close cropped hair as she tried to push him closer to her body. It was too fucking good and she wanted more. 

His tongue traced around her entrance and he moaned. The deep sound vibrated up through her body, making her dizzy with want. She noticed then that he was touching himself as he was going down on her. She closed her eyes because it was just too much to handle. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” she sobbed as she sucked at her clit. 

The climax wasn’t nearly as strong as her last one, but it consumed her and made her legs tremble. He rose to his feet and captured her mouth in a messy kiss and one hand fisted in her hair. God, she could taste herself on his lips again. She felt his hard cock burning against her belly and her hand went to it involuntarily. 

“Fuck yeah, princess,” he rasped out. “Stroke my cock.”

He thrust up into her hand as she stroked downward. His forehead was against hers and they stared at each other as she worked his cock with her hand. There was something needy in his gaze that urged her on. She wanted him to get off for her. 

“Just… just like that - fuck!”

And with that, he came hot and thick into her palm. She watched as each pulse of his cock produced more of the milky fluid. He gave one last shudder before slumping forward slightly, his arm supporting his weight. For a moment, she wasn’t sure what to do and loosened her grip on his cock. If he noticed, he hadn’t given any indication of it. He buried his face in her neck, his breath still harsh as though he’d crossed a finish line after a long race.

He raised his gaze to meet hers after a moment and gave her a lazy smile. “Sure know how to show a guy a good time, princess.”

She ducked her head, feeling a blush creep up to her face. “Better get out. Water’s cold,” she said.

They both stepped out and dried themselves off on the nice hotel towels. She slipped into a tank top and a pair of sleep pants, crossing her arms over her chest. Somehow she felt a little self-conscious even though they had just been showering together. Perhaps it was a sign of regret slipping back into her brain. Though when her eyes traveled up his well-muscled back, she revised that theory. Definitely wasn’t regret. The sex had been hot as hell and certainly an experience she wouldn’t soon forget. 

Barbara watched Jem dress before she walked him to the door of the suite. She allowed him to give her a kiss in the open doorway, just as filthy and toe-curling as his others had been.

“Stay golden, princess,” he smirked. 

Barbara rolled her eyes at him. He certainly was arrogant and that grin he gave her before sauntering down the hallway made her consider dragging him back to bed for a split second. _No,_ she told herself. Without desire clouding her mind, she felt a twinge of judgement set in. He just… he maybe had one too many tattoos for her liking. Maybe he was too rough around the edges for her.

He wasn’t her type. 

That was what hookups were for, she figured. Nobody had to deal with anybody they didn’t want to after all was said and done. Sighing contentedly, she closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment before returning to her bed. She texted the girls to give them the all clear and went to sleep with a pleasant ache she knew she would be feeling the next day.


End file.
